


Rebound

by SweetMrVitriol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol
Summary: Vox and Valentino were the most popular on again off again power couple in hell. Constantly in the spotlight, everyone loved to follow their drama and they were more than happy to broadcast it on social media. Valentino was the primary provider of these stories as he had far more flair for drama than his television headed counterpart. Although, it’s always what isn’t said or broadcast openly that tends to be the most interesting and Hell’s favorite power couple was no exception.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been following me for my other works for their patience. It's been a really wild time in my life due to health stuff. Things have quieted down a bit so I'll be able to update my other works soon. I do hope you enjoy this as well! If you're new to my works please check out my page for more.
> 
> Come find me on twitter for updates, artwork, voice work and more! @SweetMrVitriol

Vox and Valentino were the most popular on again off again power couple in hell. Constantly in the spotlight, everyone loved to follow their drama and they were more than happy to broadcast it on social media. Valentino was the primary provider of these stories as he had far more flair for drama than his television headed counterpart. Although, it’s always what isn’t said or broadcast openly that tends to be the most interesting and Hell’s favorite power couple was no exception. 

After their most recent breakup Vox began to think about what it was that made their relationship so volatile. His ego wasn’t big enough to not acknowledge that he wasn’t part of the problem especially as Valentino let small things bother him when more major issues were at hand. The two didn’t always communicate well and they both knew it although it still remained unspoken after all this time.

When their breakups happened Vox spent his days between work and his condo. He tended to avoid everyone aside from business dealings. On days off he spent his time on the couch or in bed, watching something distracting and hanging out with Vark. Valentino was very different, being more social of the two. Really, it was because of Valentino that Vox even left his place aside from work. Valentino would spend their broken up days trying to find a new suitable companion. The Lust demon hated being alone and he could truly have anyone he wanted with his special smoke. An unfortunate side effect of having such an ability was that he never knew what was genuine. 

Valentino didn’t care that much most of the time as long as he got what he wanted but in times like these he wanted to achieve gaining a new romantic partner with his own hard work. He and Vox got together on their chemistry alone given the TV demon had no nose and therefore the smoke had no effect. Valentino had yet to find another individual in hell who would want to be with him without the influence of the pheromones or for the clout. 

The lust demon walked along the sidewalk wearing Vox’s favorite outfit of his — a red body con dress, garters and thigh high fishnets with stiletto knee high boots. He barely noticed the whistling and cat calls directed at him by random nobodies as he was deep in thought. Valentino often avoided admitting his mistakes but he knew he was to blame in part for this break up. He figured it would be the same as it always was, Vox would become a hermit and he would go and drink, sniff, inject and fuck his sorrows away, then a few days later they’d reunite. 

The moth stopped walking, turning to look at an antiques store window. Antique stores in Hell were unique in that their products were often haunted or cursed. Even when the shop was closed the items were moving around the store in their own, TVs flipping through channels, radios spouting backwards, garbled speech. Valentino preferred the newest and best, it was one of many values he and Vox shared. His shaded eyes fell on a little scarlet red radio and his lip curled up a bit as he decided on his new rebound target — the unattainable Radio Demon. 

Meanwhile, Vox had finally willed himself out of his apartment to get some late night take away. He missed Val’s food tastes already. The moth demon had introduced him to some of the fanciest and strangest food combinations he’d ever tasted, namely brunch foods of various kinds, Valentino loved brunch. The lust demon couldn’t cook for shit so Vox had actually learned to cook because of him. He loved surprising his, now ex, boyfriend with homemade brunch when he could and he knew Val appreciated it more than going out even if he didn’t often articulate it. 

Vox didn’t want to fall into his mundane habits again. He could have fun while he and Valentino sorted things out, couldn’t he? He paused in front of the restaurant he ordered from, smirking at the sign, ‘The Hungry Stag’.

“What a stupid name,” Vox mumbled and laughed as he thought about another hungry stag he knew. Vox went in to get his food, smirk remaining, the overlord knew what he wanted to do. The TV headed demon would pursue Alastor, his favorite nemesis. Vox knew it would never amount to anything but it would be fun and fun was all that mattered. 

Meanwhile...

Alastor was humming along with an old recording while he prepared a stew made of his most recent radio show guest. He paused a moment as he got a strange feeling of dread out of nowhere, permanent grin fading ever so slightly. 

“Hm! Odd!” Alastor’s smile returned and he shrugged. The poor bastard had no idea what was coming.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird for Alastor and not exactly in the way he prefers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for your kind words! I was not expecting this to be received quite in the way it has been and I'm very thankful!
> 
> Find me on Twitter for artwork/Voicework/writing updates: SweetMrVitriol

Valentino was by no means a romantic, this much was true. As he tried to form a plan to court the elusive Radio Demon his mind kept coming to methods that were more likely to repel than attract. The moth demon sighed and fell back onto his plush couch located in the penthouse of his studio building. Valentino lived where he worked, it made things easier, especially when he was avoiding Vox. 

“How would Vox do it?” He mumbled to himself and he stretched back dramatically over the cushions, long arms draped onto the floor. “He’d get him some stupid, thoughtful gift and say something cheesy and sweet….ugh,” Valentino sat up and jammed his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out his cigarette case and lighter. 

“Stupid, romantic, TV-headed bitch…” He lit the cigarette and took a long drag, the soothing intoxication rushing over him. Valentino sat back, smiling slightly and sighing, he took another thoughtful drag. The moth demon pushed a hand from his second set of arms into another pocket and retrieved his Hellphone. Pulling up a browser window he started to search for entertainment in the area that wasn’t overtly sexual, after all, he wanted to impress Alastor, not offend any of his delicate sensibilities. 

Vox had made his way back to his penthouse apartment in the Vox Mobile tower. He paused as he came back inside, remembering that Valentino was gone as were all of his colorful contributions to the place. With his ex-boyfriend’s presence gone the beautiful suite was a sad blue, grey void that felt as though it might consume him entirely at any moment. For a man who had every convenience at his fingertips he felt empty. Even with the lights on the place was just depressing. 

The TV-headed demon had already put his plan in motion, having paid a small fortune to have a gift hand delivered via white glove courier to Alastor as soon as possible. Vox sat on his couch and placed the bag of take away on the table. He glared at the bag and sighed, he wasn’t hungry. A little clink of metal could be heard as Vark made his way over to Vox, sensing his owner was in emotional distress. The shark whined softly and nuzzled his side gently. 

Vox smiled, “hey buddy, I’ll be ok,” he pet Vark affectionately and leaned back so the hammerhead could plop his head into his lap. “Val will be back before you know it too,” he assured the other, although this was more for his benefit than the other’s. Vox had Vark as a pup when he first met Valentino. The moth demon didn’t really take a liking to Vark at first but the little shark pup managed to get himself in the overlord’s good graces anyway. 

The tech demon smiled as he remembered and stood, grabbing the bag of food. He made his way to the kitchen and put it in the fridge. “Let’s head to bed, huh, buddy?” Vox smiled at Vark who followed him. The two made their way to the massive master bedroom and Vox changed into sleepwear. Then he got into bed, followed once again by his four-footed shark pal and the curled up together, both soon falling asleep. 

Valentino smirked with self satisfaction as he finished putting his plan in motion and then put his phone on the couch-side table. With the distraction gone he found himself realizing he missed Vox’s ridiculously huge penthouse suite but mostly he missed Vox, crankiness and all. His smirk turned to a frown and he lit another cigarette, having finished the other already. The moth demon would smoke a few others and then turn to something heavier to knock himself out so he could sleep this mess off. 

The next morning Alastor was reading that morning’s paper in his room. There was a tap on his balcony door, he looked over, tilting his head, “how odd! Why the balcony?” Alastor got up, his hooves clicked on the hardwood floor of the 1930s apartment half of his room as he walked toward the balcony. Alastor pushed open the the door and to his surprise all that was waiting for him was a small package with an envelop taped to it. He picked both up and pulled the door closed, making his way back over to his armchair to sit. The Radio demon placed the package in his lap and opened up the envelop to read the letter inside. 

It simply read as follows: 

Give it a chance. I’ll make it worth your while. 

-Vox

“…Now what could he be up to?” The deer demon mumbled as he put the letter off to the side on an end table and then opened up the parcel. To his dismay it was a Hellphone, and he knew from the billboards and ads all over the place that this was the latest model. Alastor’s curiosity outweighed his caution and he opened the box next, removing the cellphone. He was familiar enough to figure out how to power it on. He rolled his eyes as ‘VoxOS’ illuminated the screen before the phone finally loaded into the startup wizard. With a soft sigh Alastor pushed onward, following the steps to set the device up. 

He placed the phone aside on the table once it finally stopped asking him for his opinion on various settings. He stood, intending to make himself a pot of coffee when the phone’s screen lit up and it made an obnoxious, cheerful sound. Alastor quirked a brow and picked up the device, reading a little message bubble that appeared on the screen. 

Vox: Hi, I took the liberty of adding myself into your phone so you’d know who it is. 

Alastor fumbled with the Hellphone until he finally figured out how to unlock it and get to the message. He started typing, it took a while. 

Alastor: WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?

Vox snorted, of course the modern tech adverse demon got himself stuck on caps. 

Vox: Press the upwards pointing arrow on the left, Bambi. I did this because I want to talk.

Alastor: Right, thank you. What is it you wish to speak about?

Vox: Let me cook you dinner. 

A record scratch sound emitted from him. Alastor stared down at his phone, “what…?”

Alastor: I beg your pardon?

Vox: Let me cook you dinner, no tricks, no ulterior motive, this is just a friendly meal between two powerful demons. 

The deer demon couldn’t believe that this was happening but he was incredibly curious where this was going. A hushed whisper blended with radio static escaped him. It would, at the very least, be entertaining. Alastor could certainly use a break from the routine he’d developed since coming to live at the hotel. 

Alastor: What time? 

Vox: How’s 7? Tonight.

Alastor: 7 tonight it is. 

Vox sent his address and then leaned back, grinning, he couldn’t believe that this worked. His eyes widened, “wait, it worked,” He checked his watch, it was late morning. “What the fuck do I even serve him?!” Vox stood and in a panicked rush, pulled on clothes, grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out the door. The TV-headed demon had a nice dinner date to plan and his fridge had greasy spoon leftovers and maybe some mustard and beer. He sure had his work cut out for him. 

Alastor was still processing the conversation that had just unfolded on this new contraption he would never have thought he’d own. He set the Hellphone down and got up, going to change into his regular clothes. The deer demon could magic clothes onto himself of any kind but he still preferred the routine of getting dressed, after all, he took pride in his appearance. 

The deer demon made his way down to the hotel lobby, throwing cheerful greetings at Husk, Charlie and Vaggie and Nifty before he made his way outside. The city was already busy with the activities of Hell’s inhabitants. Alastor hummed as he strolled down the sidewalk, hands behind his back. He wanted coffee and since he was interrupted trying to brew his own he decided he would treat himself to a cup from a favorite spot. 

The cafe was just around the corner, a little place called Hell’s Beans. Alastor walked in and ordered his favorite, a simple latte, no sugar and a key lime bar. 

“That’ll be $6.50, Mister Alastor,” a little bird demoness said cheerfully as she rung him up. 

“Of course! Just a moment!” He reached for his wallet but froze when a massive hand fell on his shoulder. A shrill static escaped him. 

The little bird demoness shrunk back with a soft surprised gasp and Alastor turned his head to look behind him. His gaze was a long journey upwards as his eyes met Valentino’s shaded ones. 

“Add a raspberry mocha with whipped cream and a red velvet donut to that order," He requested with a small, dismissive wave to the barista girl. With his gaze turned back to the deer demon he grinned, "it’s on me, honey,” Valentino said with a purr, placing a credit card down on the counter. 

“S…sure thing!” The demoness behind the counter squeaked, swiping his card and handing it back, “won’t be long!” The other demons behind the counter got to working on the order right away. Valentino took his card back without even looking back over over.

Alastor backed out of Valentino’s grasp and turned to face him fully. He was intrigued, first Vox, now Valentino, they must have broken up and he was caught in some stupid game between the two of them. His already grinning lips curled upwards a bit as he decided he would use this to his advantage.

“Now...sweetheart, let's have a conversation,” with a widening grin the moth demon gestured to two armchairs off against the wall, facing each other and centered around a small table. 

Their orders were called and they both picked their up while not breaking eye contact. The tension was thick and suddenly the cafe seemed a lot more empty than it was some moments ago. 

“Let’s!” Alastor said with a single nod.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little fluffy in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. Honestly I'm sick with a chronic condition. Managing full time work and hobbies can be very overwhelming. Thanks for staying with me and I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And Happy New Year!

Valentino leaned forward, nearly looming over the much smaller demon. he had lit another cigarette by now and red smoke was swirling around their table. 

“So...” the moth demon began with a grin, red smoke puffing right out from between his sharp teeth. “Alastor...”

“Hmm? Yes?” The deer demon’s ears perked up a bit and he turned his attention to the tall moth demon. 

“You don’t go out much do you? Or if you do I don’t see you around much...” Valentino stated this thoughtfully, taking another drag. “Would you consider yourself a loner, little deer~?”

“Good golly....” he mumbled, “well, Valentino-“

“Yes?” The larger demon purred, leaning closer and Alastor leaned back, ears betraying him and folding back slightly too. Valentino noticed, “has anyone ever told you how adorable your ears are~?” 

“Well-“ interrupted again.

“Of course they have, I'm sure~!” A large clawed hand reached out and stroked an ear far too fast for Alastor to do anything about it. The touch was gentler than he’d expected. “Hmmm....” the moth demon laughed a bit, noticing how the radio demon’s eyes widened, static increased and he slumped as his ear was touched. 

Alastor was, after all, not used to touch, the smaller demon talked big talk about what would happen if anyone breached the 5 foot rule but now he froze up, like, well, a deer. Maybe if he weren’t a prey animal, maybe if Valentino were anyone else, so many maybes. 

“Stay with me, honey,” Valentino said almost sweetly, with a playful chuckle. Alastor snapped back to reality. “Have dinner with me tonight, hm?” 

“Tonight?” Alastor asked, straightening up, trying to compose himself. 

“Yes, is that a problem? Surely you don’t already have plans~” The moth grinned as red smoke swirled from between his teeth. 

“Actually, Mr. Valen-“

“Just, Valentino, honey, no need for the formalities,” he leaned forward, looming fully over the much smaller demon. 

“Valentino, yes, I do have plans already, but perhaps we can-“

Valentino looked disappointed, “raincheck, of course.”

“I’m fr-“

“Tomorrow,” the pimp stood, “7 pm, I’ll pick you up.” He didn’t wait for a response as he left, hips swaying, other demons scattering from his path. 

Two overlords were suddenly interested in him, surely it was all a game. Even with the “free” Hellphone and now being treated to two dinners he couldn’t help but feel suspicious. The radio demon would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Shaking his head he stood, set down a generous tip and left.

Alastor set about the task of finding something to wear. He had the same tattered pinstripe theme for far longer than he cared to admit. Surely, he could use magic to summon some fine clothing but he felt it would only be right if he actually put in effort as well with Vox cooking for him that evening. He paused in front of a store front and looked into the display window. Impressive suits in different colors but all with the same sleek, slim shape lined the front display. Alastor's gaze turned upwards to the name of the store, Scarmani. 

The visit didn’t take long, the staff wanted the deer demon out of there as soon as possible as he scared away potential clients. This was in spite of the antlered demon being one of their most high paying and long term patrons, even if his choices were identical to the last visits’. Alastor walked out about 35 minutes later with his new suit and a complimentary pair of shoes, he picked up on a mumble from one clerk to the other, “finally boomer deer is getting an update....”

He stood for a moment outside of the store simply contending with the fact that this entire situation was actually real. He, Alastor, the Radio Demon, one of the most feared in Hell, had a date. 

\---

A short time later...

Alastor nervously reached up to fix his bow tie as he stood at the door of his long time nemesis’ suite. He noted he was grabbing at empty air just as Vox opened to door to see. The deer demon’s ears perked straight up in surprise and he let his arms fall at his sides. His permanent smile turned to a grimacing grin, “ah...hello!” Static and his ears tilted slightly back. 

Vox thought this was cute, he wouldn’t let the other know. “Hey, come in!” He stepped aside and watched Alastor as he walked in, noting the layered black wardrobe change. As his eyes fell on Alastor’s backside he noticed the fluffy tail that poked out of the Radio Demon’s custom fitting slacks. A grin spread across his face that he quickly tucked away as he closed the door and followed the other.

Alastor cautiously walked into the TV Demon’s apartment, ears and tail at alert. Vox had to keep himself from laughing, he’d forgotten that his guest is a prey demon, even the all powerful Alastor wasn’t immune to his nature. “Nice suit, Bambi,” the TV demon commented as he came up beside Alastor. 

The deer demon looked up at him, “well, thank you! I am fond of it myself!” He looked Vox up and down, “yours is also very pleasing..to...look...at..”

Vox chuckled, “wine?” He seemingly pulled a decanter full of a good vintage red out of nowhere. 

”Please,” Alastor replied absently as he peeked into the dining room to see the shockingly large dinner the TV Overlord prepared. All the smells wafted over as he did and he closed his eyes a moment to savor them. A soft soft sigh as he remembered whose company he was in before he tucked both hands behind his back, spun on heel and cheerfully exclaimed, “Good golly, you really went all out!” 

Vox had to stifle a frown, there was that facade everyone else knew, if even for a moment he saw the other’s vulnerable side, it would take time to see more. Despite being one of the most powerful and well liked demons in hell, the media overlord has his soft spots just like anyone else. His were silly, optimistic, romantic. It wasn’t just a game to the polyamorous demon, his ideal was multiple lovers, leaning mostly on the masculine side of the presentation spectrum. Not just lovers but long time partners in the afterlife, dare he wish, for eternity. He thought Valentino would be one of them but their relationship wasn’t stable. The fault was mutual.

Vox smiled as he poured them both some wine and walked over to stand beside Alastor. “I hope it tastes as nice as it looks,” he admitted, handing a wine glass to his guest. 

Alastor smiled politely and nodded. It smelled wonderful but he was still parsing his current situation, too distracted to form a response. They sat down to dinner, it was awkward. Both of them struggled with what to talk about. Vox kicked himself the entire time, he was never unable to just come up with something to say. Suddenly the tech overlord was reminded of more awkward days. Alastor sat across from him, battling with the very same. They completed their meal and Vox suggested more wine, a port this time and they could sit over on the balcony looking over the city. 

Vox suggested that go wait on the balcony, which he did. Careful as he opened the glass door and stepped out into the warm night. The deer demon expected a trap, or something reminiscent of their long rivalry. Instead, as he took it in, there were Edison bulb style string lights hanging cross cross over the space, in the center, a short glass table surrounded by a cozy patio couch. Alastor sat, to the left he caught a glimpse of a state of the art grill. He was not much for the modern but when it came to cooking his disdain didn't matter, it was beautiful. With the seemingly obsessive love of WcDonalds he had no idea Vox was such a chief, or at the very least, a foodie. 

Finally the TV headed demon came out to join him. He had a tray with an aged bottle of port, 2 dessert wine glasses and two plates upon this tray, too high to see what was on them. Vox set the tray down and then poured the wine, handing one glass to Alastor. 

Alastor took the wine, thanking him, “you know...dinner was shockingly quite good," He couldn’t believe he just said that to the rival overlord. It was genuine too.

“That’s pretty high praise coming from you,” he smiled and then placed one of the plates in front of him, “you’re....you know...” Vox finally sat with Alastor but with plenty of space between them both.

”Ah, yes, I am, as you have said in previous taunts, a pretentious, snobby little edge lord” Alastor tilted his head, ear flicking, a playful smile. By now the more showman like undertones of his voice had dissipated completely. Sure he still had the transatlantic accent, sure he still sounded as though he was speaking through a radio but it was clearer and more genuine. 

The TV headed demon sputtered while he was taking another sip of wine and began to cough even without possessing a pair of lungs.

The deer demon chuckled, “I shall take that as a yes,” he slid a bit closer and reached out a hand and hesitantly patted Vox’s back. “Not to worry, I’ve gotten in my fair share of digs.” 

Vox straighten and fixed a shirt cuff before he turned his gaze to the other. Their eyes locked, Alastor was sure this was about to turn into a fight but then Vox started laughing. "Good one, Bambi!" 

Alastor smiled, "so, do tell me about this cake."

"Yeah, maybe I got a bit ahead of myself. That's an attempt at dark chocolate flourless cake with raspberry sauce. I remember you said you weren't much for sweets," ah, yes, that just rolled right out of his mouth. He would have been blushing if he weren't mechanical. 

"I said that while we were shouting insults during your last Vox Phone debut...." 

"Ha, yeah, that was hilarious," Vox smiled but then his expression turned serious as he positioned himself to turn to face Alastor. 

"We should partner up. Radio and TV have been massive parts of history and entertainment. Our abilities, interests and mediums combined, imagine...."

Alastor found himself watching has the TV headed demon's face lit up withe excitement and realizing he felt quite fond of him. They had bonded over this rivalry, close proximity, heated conversations that nearly turned into territory battles will do that. 

"You wish to work together?"

"I do," Vox set his glass down, "i've wanted to for a while, aren't you even a bit curious?" Vox scooted closer and Alastor didn't move away. 

"Trial?" The deer demon asked simply. 

Vox's on screen lips curled upwards, "trial." He nodded once. 

"A toast?" Alastor asked with a genuine smile. 

"Nope!" Vox stood and held out a hand, "dance on it." 

"You are ridiculous." The radio demon replied flatly before, to his surprise, he took the others' hand and allowed him to pull him up against him. 

The two former rivals danced on the balcony for what felt like an eternity to the both of them and even that wasn't long enough. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note unrelated to the chapter: 
> 
> I have some holographic "Vox Mobile" stickers on pre-order rn, check out my twitter pinned for more info. Consider giving a follow if you like my work, I post artwork on twitter as well as fic updates and voice work :) 
> 
> Find me @ MrVitVA


End file.
